


Sunshine

by okumura_rin



Category: aot
Genre: F/M, Made up character, Sad, Songfic, abused, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okumura_rin/pseuds/okumura_rin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(y/n)= Your name<br/>(e/c= Eye color<br/>(h/c)= Hair color</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aceofeijun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofeijun/gifts).



_**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey** _

 

(y/n) was an outgoing, adventurous, loving girl that would hang out with her friends, but something changed. Her partner in "clean" crime (A/N: See what i did there?) Levi Ackerman was the first one to notice a change in (y/n). She would lose focus more quickly and ever time Levi shook her she would flinch, like he was gonna hit her, " (y/n) tell me whats wrong" She would put a smile on, everytime, and lie. Thats all that she could do, lie to Levi, lie to her other friends, lie to herself. (Y/n) had walls built to separate herself from the world, from Levi, because she didn't want him to get hurt.

 

_**Now did I tell you, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away** _

 

(Y/n) met this guy, Josh Marks, and they got together 2 years ago. This is when (y/n) stopped doing what she loved to do. Every time she got home, she would be beaten, for stupid reasons. All that Josh said were excuses, " I thought I told you to stay away from HIM " His voice was like venom that could kill with one shot. He would abuse her, "touch" her, hurt her, and in the end he would always say he'd had a bad day or some silly excuse.

 

_**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey** _

 

Levi got worried, (y/n) always appear with bruises or a black eye or even cigarette burns, which infuriated him. He wanted to help but he was afraid of being pushed away. (Y/n) walked alone in her home, this is the only day Josh isn't there to hurt her, but someone was in the house. Josh waited for the perfect moment, to catch her and make Levi fall, fall to pieces right in front of him.

 

_**Now did I tell you, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away** _

 

Josh came out of nowhere and grabbed (y/n) by the neck and slammed her against the wall, choking her. (Y/n)'s phone went off, " ANSWER IT  " She answered the phone on speaker, " (y/n)? (y/n)?" It was Levi, " Y-yes?" " Where are you?" " I f-forgot I'm s-sorry Levi" Tears threaten to fall, " That's okay but I'm coming to check on you I'm worried" Then the line ended, " Who was that?"  (y/n) tried to speak, " L-Levi Ackerman"

_**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey** _

 

 

Levi hopped into his car and raced towards (y/n)'s house. He knew something was wrong when she met Josh, ' he's the problem' Levi's car reached her home and realized Josh was there. He rushed into the house to hear a blood curdling scream. Without thinking his body ran upstairs to where the scream happened. Levi reached the top to see something that made his stomach turn, his face went pale, he started shaking like he was in a seizure. The love of his life, his ray of sunshine, was gone.

 

_**Now did I tell you, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away** _

 

Everyone attended (y/n)'s funeral, even the police officers that knew her dad well. The speeches that were given were great, but Levi's left a scar in everyone," I miss her very much, her long (or short) (h/c) hair, her beautiful (e/c) eyes, but her smile was the best of it. I h-had a question for her and I-I was afraid of being turned down but it's t-to late now. I-I was gonna propose to her" The tears that he held back came down," and now I h-have a little song for her... Y-you are my s-sunshine, my only sunshine, y-you make me happy when s-skies are gray... N-now did I tell you... H-how much I love you... P-please don't t-take m-m-my sunshine a-a-a-away"

**Author's Note:**

> tHIS hURT mE iN tHE fEELS T~T  
> and sorry if i make chu cry!!!  
> This is the first Aot story I've ever wrote so... Yeah... I hope you liked it!!!


End file.
